Along with rapid development of the mobile communication industry, a mobile terminal product has more and more multimedia service functions, which makes a software version of a mobile terminal larger and larger and also makes an updating frequency of the software version higher and higher in a production link, a post-sales link and during use by a user.
In a conventional art, a downloading tool in electronic equipment communicates and handshakes with a downloading agent in a mobile terminal through a data line. There is a predetermined downloading protocol between the downloading tool and the downloading agent. The electronic equipment downloads a software version to the mobile terminal according to the predetermined downloading protocol. Specifically, the downloading tool in the electronic equipment reads information about the software version, and sends the information about the software version to the mobile terminal in form of a data packet. The downloading agent in the mobile terminal parses the data packet, writes it into an internal storage area of the mobile terminal, and sends feedback information to the downloading tool after successful writing.
However, when the solution of the conventional art is adopted to implement downloading of a software version, a downloading time length forms a directly proportional relationship with a file size of the software version. For example, a writing speed of an internal storage area of a mobile phone is about 10 MB/second, a size of a mobile phone software version of an intelligent mobile phone may reach 2 GB and even more, and thus only writing the software version into a storage space spends more than 200 seconds. If overhead in transmission, checking and the like of a data packet between a computer and the intelligent mobile phone is further considered, the whole downloading time of the software version is more than 400 seconds. Therefore, in a frequent downloading and upgrading process of a software version, for a current large software version, if a conventional downloading manner is adopted, a downloading time of the software version may be excessively long, and a downloading rate is low.